gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Ricardo Fellini
is a fictional character of Gundam Build Fighters. History Ricardo also known as "The Italian Dandy" - is a talented fighter of the Italian Gundam Battle World Championship International Tournament. As a child, Ricardo's favorite toy was a model of the XXXG-01W_Wing_Gundam. Even as a kid, the Gundam model already had it's custom green paint job. As a teenager, he was one of the first users of the Gunpla Battle System, joyously watching his childhood toy move for the first time. Ricardo quickly took to the battles. Through victories and defeats, he modified his Wing Gundam in both form and function, until it took the familiar shape of the Fenice. Ricardo first appeared during one of Reiji's matches against the adult fighters in a bar, who teamed up on him 5-on-1. Ricardo easily dispatched every opponent using his Gundam's Buster Rifle. Following the impressive display, Reiji convinced him to do 200 matches with the Italian Champion. Ricardo was next seen ordering a Gunpla Victory Gundam for a girl, a machine he spent three days working on just so that he could rope-in females. At first the girl refused it, at which Reiji came in and offered to take the Gunpla. Ricardo disliked this and accidentally revealed the truth about the model's purpose, which caused the woman to storm off in anger, much to his dismay. Reiji shrugged it off, and once again convinced Ricardo to practice. Mid-fight, he expressed discontent towards the number of matches he had already been part of with Reiji, but the young one persisted. His next appearance was during his visit to his friend and rival, Greco Logan, the American champion, whose next battle would decide the fighter with a secured spot in the World Tournament. Ricardo attempted to cheer up his rival, wanting to fight him in the World Tournament. However, Greco showed much doubt in his victory, as his opponent had mere 3 months of Gunpla experience, compared to his entire 20 years of knowledge. He was present to witness his rival's match against the Early Genius, Nils Nielsen, and was shocked to realize Nils wouldn't be using his modified Hyaku Shiki, but the Sengoku Astray instead. Despite Greco giving everything during the fight in order to fight his rival in the future, the American champion was defeated and it left Ricardo greatly surprised at his defeat. Following the defeat, he received a message from Greco stating that Carlos Kaiser had been defeated, and received a video of the fight. He couldn't believe it, knowing that Kaiser was the leader of Team Nemesis and was famous for being such a fearsome fighter. Ricardo later attended to the reception party of the Tournament and managed to speak to Sei Iori for the first time, someone who he knew about thanks to Reiji. Mao Yasaka also attempted to speak to the Italian Champion, who replied that he also knew about him, being the champion of the Kansai block. Ricardo would immediately change his attitude, however, after Kirara approached them and he utilized his charm to impress her, at first being a great success. Some time later, though, he ended up overcharging himself with alcohol, which led to drunk rambling from him with an embarrassed Kirara on his hold. Despite his embarrassing display, he still managed to secure a spot for the next round after soundly defeating his opponent, but not without suffering some effects of his overdose the night before. During Reiji's fight, he still experienced this, which led Mao to feel "highly disillusioned". The Tournament soon arrived to the second stage, a Battle Royale, in which over 90 Gunpla would fight it out and only a certain number of fighters would advance. Ricardo started his battle in the right footing, taking out three enemies with a single shot of his Buster Rifle attached to his Gundam's Meteor Hopper. His fight would soon be turned for the worse, due to the interruption of the German representative Rainer Cziommer, who was using a Gaw, to seek revenge over Ricardo stealing his girlfriend. Despite the italian champ's clarification of the story, Rainer still angrily dropped his Gaw's bombs on the Fenice, which caused it to lose the Meteor Hopper and the Buster Rifle. Ricardo quickly attempted to recover his main weapon, but the Gaw's main cargo compartment opened and revealed more Gunpla inside of it, piloted by angry fighters who had suffered the same fate with their lovers. Ricardo was soon trapped with metal wires while being only inches away from the Buster Rifle. Despite Reiji's interference to save him and his partially regained movement that allowed him to recover his weapon and shoot down his captor, the Rifle's output was not high enough to penetrate the Gaw's thick plastic, and Ricardo's Gundam was nearly crushed in the process. He was eventually saved thanks to Mao shooting down the aircraft with his Hyper Satellite Cannon, however. The victory was short lived, since as soon as the Gaw was destroyed, a Mega-Size Zaku appeared out from the burning wreckage of the ship, having been activated by Chairman Mashita in order to "boost up the ranking". While Ricardo and Mao stayed out of the fight during most of it, he was forced to intervene in order to give time for Reiji and Sei to charge up their Gundam's Star Beam Rifle, using the Beam Mantle to provide cover from the Zaku's cracker. While the explosion still broke through the mantle, their Gunpla's damage was fixable, and it gave the Build Strike enough time to fire their rifle and obliterate the Zaku. Later on, Ricardo reported the damage of his Wing Gundam Fenice to Mao, saying it "wasn't that bad either". Gallery Ricardo Fellini.png Wing Gundam Fenice.jpg|Ricardo and Wing Gundam Fenice vlcsnap-2013-11-12-04h25m01s215.png|Ricardo's Playboy Nature External Links *http://gundam-bf.net/characters/06/